teamumizoomifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Umi Space Heroes Epilogue
“I can’t believe it!” Little Trouble muttered under his breath. “Team Umizoomi defeated us again!” The TroubleMakers are still floating in outer space trapped inside the polyhedron, but they managed to stop long before they got to the point of no return. Currently, they were sitting down and contemplating the situation. “This stinks,” complained Big Trouble. Little Trouble replied “Don’t complain, Big Trouble. It makes our predicament less bearable than before.” “Well, I still say this is all your fault!” Big Trouble argued. Little Trouble snapped briefly. “MY FAULT? IT - Oh, who am I kidding? Arguing isn’t going to get us out of this mess, either.” He took off his helmet and reclined on it. “I hope Trouble Truck knows where we are so he can save us.” “I doubt it,” sighed Big Trouble. “What do you mean?” Little Trouble asked. “He doesn’t have a radar like Bot or UmiCar.” “So we’re basically doomed, then?” “Unless Trouble Truck relies on instinct to finds us. Even so, we’re still too far away for him to find us.” “I guess the most we can do is wait until we’re eventually found or we crash into a planet.” “In that case, let’s play a game!” Big Trouble exclaimed. “How about a round of ‘I Spy’?” Little Trouble was unamused. “What else is there to spy besides stars, planets, and asteroids?” Big Trouble start playing “I Spy” anyways. “I spy with my little eyes…” Big Trouble then gasped and pointed out something unique. “A spaceship!” Little Trouble gasped. “A spaceship? Could it be Trouble Truck?” He pushed Big Trouble aside to see if it was Trouble Truck coming to save them. To his chagrin, it was actually their mortal enemies. “Team Umizoomi?!” He screamed. Indeed, Team Umizoomi had flown several miles to rescue the TroubleMakers from their current situation. UmiSpaceship flew up to the polyhedron, making sure not to bump it further away. “Have you come back to mock us?” Little Trouble questioned angrily. “No,” Bot giggled. “We came back to save you.” Milli added “Because nobody deserves to float in outer space forever.” “We’d rather float in outer space forever than be saved by someone like you!” Big Trouble scorned. “But the latter will give you a chance to live again.” Geo explained. “Plus, once you’re back home, you can eat up and relax for a little bit.” “Now that you mention it,” pondered Little Trouble, “We do miss our home on Earth, but you’ll have to take us back to Trouble Truck. For all I know, he could still be parked there like an idiot.” Bot explained “He’s still parked in the Space Headquarters, waiting for you.” “That’s good,” said Big Trouble. “What are we waiting for?” “Lasso that polyhedron, UmiSpaceship!” Bot commanded. UmiSpaceship lassoed the shield as asked. With that, everybody headed to the TroubleMakers’ Space Headquaters. The TroubleMakers remained silent for most of the trip before Little Trouble broke the silence with a sincere “Thank You.” The others were surprised by this, as they never heard the TroubleMakers say “Thank You” before. Big Trouble gave Little Trouble a hug, much to Little Trouble’s annoyance. Despite their rivalry, it was the least he could do for someone who saved them both. Even the TroubleMakers couldn’t help but show gratitude once in a while. Category:Stories Category:One-Shot Stories Category:Templates/Quote